


El caso de la mujer de piernas bonitas

by JoanneDistte



Category: Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/pseuds/JoanneDistte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Della se queda en el despacho hasta tan tarde no es precisamente por trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El caso de la mujer de piernas bonitas

—Hoy no quiero que se vaya tarde, Della.

—No se preocupe, jefe.

Perry Mason se quedó plantado bajo el umbral de la puerta, el abrigo sobre el brazo, mirando a su secretaria. La mujer no paró de teclear en la máquina de escribir.

—El portero me ha dicho que estos días se ha estado quedando. No quiero que haga tantas horas extras, Della, no es necesario.

—He estado ordenando los archivos —se explicó—. Encontré unos documentos algo deteriorados, y preferí pasarlos antes de que...

—¿No me diga? —A Perry todavía a veces le asombraba la escrupulosidad con que Della haca su trabajo—. De todas formas no se quede mucho. No corre tanta prisa como para quitarle horas de sueño.

Cuando la mujer le respondió con una leve sonrisa, Mason se despidió llevándose una mano al sombrero y salió de su despacho. El sonido de las teclas murió con el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo, y estuvo a punto de volver a entrar, pero al final echó a andar hacia el ascensor.

Le daba en la nariz que Della Street se traía algo entre manos. Olía un caso, y era perro viejo en esos menesteres.

 

xxxx

La oficina de Perry Mason se cerraba a las cinco, al igual que la mayoría de las del edificio. Della prefirió asegurarse y esperó a que dieran las siete para levantarse y colocarse bien la falda. Abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo de mano para retocarse el maquillaje. Tras guardarlo todo, perdió un momento en apilar en una esquina de la mesa los papeles con los que había estado ocupada. Con una sonrisa satisfecha por el trabajo bien hecho, salió del despacho, asegurándose de dar dos vueltas a la llave para dejarlo bien cerrado.

No vio a nadie en el pasillo. Echó a andar, el abrigo puesto y el bolso al hombro, como si fuera a salir. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría eso, y era precisamente lo que Della buscaba. Sin embargo, en vez de ir hacia el ascensor se escabulló hasta las escaleras y subió por ahí. Los tacones resonaron en cada escalón, a pesar de que intentó no hacer ruido.

Tocó con los nudillos en la puerta con suavidad, y escuchó una voz de hombre gritar que esperase un momento.

—Della —saludó Paul Drake, esbozando una sonrisa sincera al verla.

—Cualquiera diría que no me esperaba —bromeó ella, y vio como sus grandes ojos, azules y burlones, chispeaban divertidos—. Me tiene más tiempo fuera y podría haber pasado por delante de su puerta todo el edificio.

—Nadie se pasa por aquí. —Drake soltó una carcajada, ayudando a Della a quitarse el abrigo—. Todo el mundo sabe que Perry me tiene explotado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Della le dio un golpecito en el hombro como recriminación, y Drake se sonrió. Era este un hombre alto, vestido de traje, con unos ojos saltones y claros que le daban una curiosa expresión de continuo humor.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció, agachándose a sacar una botella de licor de un pequeño armario—. Y, en cualquier caso, si alguien te viera por aquí pensaría que vienes a encargarme algún trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero él sabría que...

—¿Por qué no quieres decírselo? —preguntó de golpe el detective, plantándose delante de ella, a la vez que le tendía el vaso.

—No, si... Bueno. —Della evitó la pregunta dando un sorbo al licor, apartando los ojos de Drake—. Lo prefiero así.

Paul Drake pensó que las mujeres eran extrañas. Aunque Perry Mason también era un tipo peculiar cuanto menos. Quizá fuera mejor así, pues ¿quién mejor que ella podía conocer al famoso abogado criminalista?

Y esas visitas a escondidas le gustaron desde un principio.

El detective le pasó una mano por la cintura, acercándola hacia sí y besándola en la nuca. Della dejó escapar un suspiro, depositando el vaso sobre la mesa antes de echarle los brazos al cuello.

Se besaron despacio, con tiempo. Entreabriendo los labios y buscándose con la lengua. Della tenía una boca pequeña, de labios finos pintados de rosa que le dejaban marcas en el cuello de la camisa blanca cuando la abrazaba. Cuando estaba con él siempre respiraba hondo, el olor del traje limpio, el olor a colonia y a hombre.

Drake llevó una mano a la nuca de la mujer, sintiéndola vulnerable entre sus brazos. La apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, empezando a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a ciegas, sin dejar de besarla. El cuello, la garganta, el hueco entre las clavículas. Los pechos encerrados en el sujetador blanco. Pequeños, pero bonitos; los pezones claros, del tamaño justo para lamerlos. Hoy no (todavía no, rectificó), pero sí ayer y anteayer.

La respiración de Della se aceleró. Tiró de la corbata de Paul para acercarle, con tanta firmeza que quedaron frente contra frente mirándose, respirándose. Esos ojos límpidos y castaños de ella, de pupilas dilatadas de placer. El detective creyó poder contar sus pestañas.

Se escuchó el rasguido de la cremallera de la falda, que se deslizó por las piernas de Della hasta caer al suelo sin ruido. Dobló una de las rodillas, sensual, pegándola a la pierna de Drake. Las manos del detective fueron de la curva de la espalda a los muslos de la mujer. Había algo erótico en el tacto de las medias de Della.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tienes las piernas preciosas?

—Cada vez que entras en el despacho —se rió encantadora.

Paul Drake sonrió con picardía, agachándose para quitarle las medias. Los tacones bailaron en la punta de sus pies y cayeron al suelo. Lo hizo despacio y acariciando piel hasta quedarse con ellas en la mano. Las dejó caer, arrugadas, a sus pies. Della le puso el pie en el hombro, y él la besó en el tobillo. También tenía unos tobillos preciosos, finos y muy femeninos. Acarició hasta la rodilla, y su mano se perdió en el muslo... y entre los muslos.

xxxx

—Haga entrar a Paul, por favor, Della —pidió Perry Mason apretando el botón del telefonillo que le comunicaba con la mesa de su secretaria.

Un instante después la puerta de su despacho se abría y entraba la secretaria seguida del detective.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Perry? —preguntó el hombre con su habitual humor, dejándose caer en una de las butacas y pasando una pierna por encima del reposabrazos. Perry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que esperase y se volvió hacia Della Street, que se había quedado bajo el umbral.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—Si es tan amable de ir a la esquina a comprar algo de comer. Unos emparedados estarán bien —añadió—. Y un par de cafés. Si quiere algo usted, cójalo también.

—Sí, jefe —respondió la mujer, lanzando una inquisitiva mirada al abogado. Éste la aguantó con entereza y gesto despreocupado.

Drake, se fijó, fingía no haberse dado cuenta de nada. En cuanto se fue, Perry se vio infundido de su habitual energía y rodeó la mesa, sentándose en el borde de la misma.

—¿Ocurre algo con Della, Perry?

—¿No la nota extraña? —respondió en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que ella se había ido.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Paul, inclinándose hacia delante, una chispa de diversión acudiendo a sus ojos.

—Creo que esconde algo.

—¿Algún secreto turbulento? ¿Un romance?

—No lo sé.

—Si me ha llamado... ¿Quiere que la investigue? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No, no, tampoco hay que ser tan categórico —negó, aunque por un momento se le vio dudar. Acabó por encogerse de hombros, acomodándose mejor en el sitio—. Después de todo es su vida, y no tengo razones para inmiscuirme.

—Entonces...

—Mera curiosidad, por si usted sabía algo.

Lo único que sabía Drake era que Della tenía unas piernas aun más bonitas cuando se quitaba las medias.

—Absolutamente nada —contestó.

Vio a Perry fruncir el ceño, sabiendo que su mente era un torbellino. Se dijo que si aquello continuaba por esos derroteros acabaría por atar los cabos. Llevaba años trabajando con él. Lo averiguaría.

—¿Seguro que no quiere que la siga? —insistió despreocupadamente, y esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de añadir—: Seré discreto.

Mason tan solo lo meditó un instante.

—Por lo que más quiera —insistió con seriedad.

—Como una sombra —respondió Paul Drake riendo entre dientes—. Lo titularemos el caso de la chica de piernas bonitas. No suena nada mal, ¿verdad?


End file.
